The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for treating fabrics by beating, while keeping the fabrics in a spread or flattened state.
Hitherto, various methods have been proposed and used for washing woven and knit fabrics of natural and synthetic fibers and fibers obtained by mix spinning of natural and synthetic fibers. These conventional methods are, for example, rope washing method, wide-breadth washing method, vibration method, drum washing method and so forth.
It is impossible, however, to wash thin fabrics such as gauze without disturbing the arrangement of warps and wefts, by these conventional washing methods. In addition, these conventional methods cannot always provide sufficient washing effect, and consume considerably large amounts of water per unit length, e.g. one meter, of the fabrics.